1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus which uses laser light as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are lighting apparatuses which include a light emitter containing phosphors that emit light, with laser light transmitted by an optical fiber as excitation light, and illuminate by converting the laser light into light of a desired color. Since the laser light that is used as excitation light has a high energy density, from a safety viewpoint, techniques for avoiding direct entry of the laser light into human eyes are needed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154995 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique in which a light-dispersing material containing minute particles of silicon oxide or titanium oxide in a dispersed manner is placed, with respect to the light emitter, on the side which is opposite the side that is irradiated with laser light, to reduce the coherence of the laser light in the event that the light emitter cracks or falls off, etc.